An ornament is usually applied or mounted on our daily used objects for increasing the beauty or providing appearance changing. An ornament can also be a symbol of fashion as it usually represents the preference of a user or the society. An integral molded figure of animal, famous cartoon characters or other objects are often mounted on a pen, chopsticks or others rod-like objects for attracting sight of others. However, such monotonic decoration bores the user easily. Some ornaments are provided with movable parts, thus, movement can be observed during the usage of the objects. Such design improves the amusement of the decoration but it lacks novelty since the objected won't respond the moving of the ornament. Therefore, to provide an ornament with movable part which can drive the reaction of the object coupled with for increasing its amusing factor has become the objective of the present invention.